Memories Fade
by musicbbox
Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica que lo tenía todo, pero de un día a otro todo cambio en su vida, ahora se tiene que enfrentar a la soledad, pero, no todo es malo siempre hay una rayo de luz que te hace ver que no todo esta perdido. B&E
1. Nada es para siempre

**SUMMARY**: Isabella Swan era una chica que lo tenía todo, era popular y _codiciada_, pero de un día a otro todo cambio en su vida, ahora se tiene que enfrentar a la soledad que ella misma decidió llevar, pero, no todo es malo, siempre hay una rayo de luz que te ayuda a ver que no todo es tan oscuro. B&E*

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes obviamente no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me atribuyo la trama.

* * *

**CAPITULO I.**  
**"Nada es para siempre."**

El silencio que se apoderaba de mi habitación muchas veces hacia que me perdiera en mi pequeño mundo de cuentos e ilusiones, todo era tan… diferente, a veces me ponía a pensar que como me dijeron varias personas 'no pertenecía a este planeta' simplemente no encajaba, había algo como una fuerza de repulsión que me empujaba a no encajar ni en lo más mínimo en este lugar. Mi vida era tan sosa, tan estúpida… una simple rutina aburrida, todos los días era lo mismo, levantarse temprano, cambiarme, escuela, volver a casa, dormir y al día siguiente exactamente lo mismo.

El tiempo que pasaba en la escuela era algo raro, muchas veces las horas pasaban como si fueran minutos mientras yo estaba perdida, si no es que ahogada en mis pensamientos y algunas otras, cuando estaba cerca de él, perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos color castaño eran como años cuando en realidad solo eran un par de horas.

De verdad que mi vida era patética, pero no siempre había sido así…

_24 de Octubre de 2008  
_Mi vida era perfecta, era una chica popular con la que todos querían sentarse a la hora del almuerzo, la que siempre se veía radiante en la escuela, la que no necesitaba más amigos porque tenía los mejores, la que tenía un novio al que amaba, él era lo que más me importaba.

Era viernes, amaba los viernes el último día de una larga semana de clases. La campana para el almuerzo sonó, yo tranquilamente me levante, viendo como todos los demás corrían por su 'libertad' al salir del pasillo, él estaba esperándome recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-"Hola extraño" –Dije mientras el se agachaba un poco para quedar a mi altura y darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

-"¿Qué tal estuvo sociales?" –Pregunto, sonriente. Mientras yo tomaba su mano, sus ojos siempre me causaban una especie de felicidad.

-"Genial, mi fascinación por Marx hace que sobreviva"-Dije irónica, el sabia perfectamente que odiaba Sociales, y también a Marx.

-"Tonta" –Dijo bajo, dándome otro beso -

-"¿Vamos a la cafetería?" –Pregunte mientras me daba cuenta de que tenía más hambre que cualquier otro día.

-"Pues, en realidad vine para decirte que no podré ir contigo" –Dijo mientras caminábamos –"Tengo un trabajo que hacer con los chicos y…"

-"Ah esta bien, no te preocupes, iré a comer con Jess y Lauren" –Me despedí de él, mientras entraba en la gran cafetería, pronto me di cuenta de donde se encontraban mis amigas, y me dirigí junto a ellas. –"Hola chicas" –Dije mientras me sentaba.

-"Bella, que bien que viniste a comer con nosotras" –Dijo Lauren con una sonrisa en los labios. –"Tenemos que hablar contigo" –Me dijo seria.

-"¿Qué pasa?" –Pregunte dudosa, no era una buena señal que Lauren quisiera hablar conmigo con esa seriedad, y sus ojos verdes tenían cierto brillo que me hacia desconfiar aun más.

-"Es fácil" –Continuo Jess, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su hermoso cabello castaño –"Tu sabes, que nosotras tres somos, las 'reinas' del lugar por así decirlo" –dijo con una risita tonta- "Y decidimos que, tu bueno…"

-"Pueden explicarme que pasa" –Pregunte más confundida que antes.

-"Bella, como presidenta de la clase, presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos y capitana del equipo de porristas" –Empezó Jess a enumerar mis 'cualidades' como estudiante- "Deberías salir con alguien más…" –no termino de hablar, sabia perfectamente a que se refería, era de lo que todo el mundo hablaba, ¿por qué Bella Swan salía con _ese_ chico?

-"No puedo creerlo" –Conteste indignada- "¿Ustedes también? ¿No se supone que son mis amigas?" –Pregunte ahora incrédula.

-"Bella, lo siento, pero todos tienen razón" –Me respondió Jessica3

-"Tu sabes que esa relación no es mas que una mentira" –Termino Lauren, yo hice como si no hubiéramos hablado si quiera, me levante de la mesa y salí de la cafetería necesitaba tiempo a solas, necesitaba ordenar mis ideas no podía creer que ellas mis 'mejores amigas' me dijeran eso, yo jamás lo cambiaria por nada, por nadie…


	2. Silencio

CAPITULO II.  
"Silencio"

Llegue a la escuela agradecía que fuera jueves y que pronto la tortura cesaría por tres días, ya que el día de mañana no tendría clases, varios alumnos al verme llegar comenzaron a cuchichear ¿acaso yo seria la comidilla del instituto para siempre? pase cerca de Emily la chica que era mi compañera en un trabajo de literatura, obviamente nosotros no elegimos a nuestras parejas, porque si así fuese tal vez hubiera quedado yo sola, al pasar vi como sus ojos negros se clavaron en mi.

-"Definitivamente el karma es una perra" -Dijo cínicamente, su acompañante soltó una carcajada.

Entendía porque Emily me trataba así, entendía sus comentarios a la perfección, pero ¿tanto mal le hice como para que aún siga? ¿Acaso algún día olvidaran todo? Sabia que seria difícil ya que un pueblo como Forks, los chismes es algo así como el pan de cada día de la mayoría, y lo que uno hace no lo olvidan, claro, amenos de que comentas un error aún peor. Seguí caminando no tenia ni tiempo y mucho menos ganas de oír como hablaban de mi, la primer clase sería historia así que podría divagar un rato en mis pensamientos, y así fue el tema era la segunda guerra mundial, de nuevo, y no oía nada que no supiese ya, así que me bloquee un rato del mundo exterior y comencé a hacer dibujos o más bien garabatos en mi libreta, así paso toda la mañana, no sé porque no mejor falte a clases ese día.

-Felicidades señorita Swan -Dijo la maestra Fox, al entregarme mi reporte perfecto de Romeo y Julieta -Deberían de seguir el ejemplo de la señorita Swan muchachos, leer un libro y no buscar el resumen en wikipedia.

-Tenemos vida señorita Fox -Dijo una voz en la parte de atrás del salón, la voz de mi ex-mejor amiga Jessica Stanley -No como Bella que se ha vuelto un zombie -Todos se partieron de la risa, no discutiría con Jessica, no lograría sacarme de mis casillas. Sabía que esas no eran sus palabras Jess no era tan rápida, voltee y vi la cara de diversión de Lauren. La clase termino, y yo no tenía más ánimos de seguir en la escuela, así que tome mis cosas y me fui, sólo quedaba una clase así que no tenía tanta importancia.

Llegue a casa arrastrando los pies, estaba exhausta la escuela me ponía así, aunque no estaba segura del porque, abrí la puerta, me quite el abrigo y lo colgué en el perchero de la entrada, la casa se escuchaba sola, aventé mi mochila a la sala, y fui directo a la cocina, moría de sed, tome un vaso para llenarlo de agua y después me dirigí de nuevo a la sala, prendí la televisión, tonterías nada más, no era una buena televidente, pero estaba cansada y la televisión servia muy bien para arrullarme, estaba a pocos segundos de caer dormida sobre el sillón cuando escuche que la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

-"¿Bella? Cariño ¿Estas en casa?" –Pregunto mi madre desde la entrada, no conteste nada, si mi abrigo estaba en el perchero eso significaba que si que ahí estaba. Mamá se acerco a la sala y me vio, me sonrió y se acerco hacia donde estaba. –"¿Qué tal la escuela?"- Pregunto.

Cuando digo que todo en mi vida cambio, encerio me referia a todo, mi madre y yo siempre fuimos unidas, era mi confidente, cuando me empece a aislar del mundo mamá organizo una fiesta sorpresa para animarme, y por su puesto que invito a mis mejores 'amigas' todo fue un caos, ese día discutí con mi madre como nunca lo había hecho y desde entonces la relación con Renee se estropeo. Lo esperaba de mi padre, de mis amigas, pero no de ella.

-"Nada fuera de lo normal" –Conteste, el tono de mi voz sonaba demasiado tranquilo. Mamá sólo sonrió, aunque su sonrisa fue mala, sus labios se curvaron a la perfección pero no había esa chispa en sus ojos que solía estar ahí cuando se alegraba por algo.

-"Tengo una sorpresa para ti" –Dijo esta vez más entusiasmada, aunque pude notar un tono de inseguridad en su voz, odiaba por completo las sorpresas, pero supongo que el esfuerzo de mamá merecía la pena, y no le diría que no me importaba la sorpresa.

-"¿Qué es?" –Pregunte tratando darle un tono de interés y ansiedad a mi voz, al parecer lo logre porque mamá sonrió complacida.

-"Nos mudamos a Phoenix" –Dijo entusiasmada, yo no procese la información hasta después de unos segundos en los que trataba de darme cuenta si estaba alucinando o de verdad mamá había dicho eso.

-"¿Phoenix?" –Dije dudando- "Pero, mamá… ¿Estas… loca?" –La desesperación empezó a apoderarse de mi voz. No entendi mi reaccion, una parte de mi se alegraba, por fin dejaría de mirarme, de susurrar cada vez que pasará, pero, aún lo necesitaba. Yo, yo no podía.

-"Bella, tranquila cariño" –Dijo mamá tratando de calmarme- "Phoenix es una linda ciudad, harás amigos ahí"

-"Mamá, no quiero, ¡no iré!" –Dije segura, estaba planeando que podía hacer, no podía rentar un departamento no tenia recursos para ello, pero ¡claro! Podía quedarme con Ángela, mi querida prima, aunque hace mucho que no hablaba con ella, pero sabía que no se negaría.

-"Isabella Swan" –Dijo mamá esta vez seria –"Nos iremos a Phoenix la próxima semana y no hay otra opción."

-"Claro que la hay, podría quedarme con Ang, ella seguro que…" –No termine de hablar, cuando mamá me interrumpió.

-"Bella, entiende." –Dijo seria, últimamente la paciencia de mi madre se agotaba demasiado rápido. –"Tú y yo nos iremos a Phoenix la próxima semana o te quedas a vivir con tu padre" –Okay, Renee sabia exactamente cuales eran mis puntos débiles, y mi padre era el peor, no había opción me iría a Phoenix.

Solo asentí, estaba segura que si abría la boca tan solo para decir 'si' terminaría haciendo una escena, pero no conseguiría nada, me iría a Phoenix en una semana, subí a mi habitación, y me puse a pensar en que en realidad ¿cual era el problema de irme? No tenía más amigos aquí, no tenía nada por que quedarme, nada que no fuera él, nada que no fuera tan solo verlo caminar intentando pretender que no existo, muchas veces el odio que sentía hacia él sobrepasaba con facilidad el amor que le he tenido, muchas veces no estaba segura si en verdad lo quería o lo odiaba, si el sentimiento que me ataba a él era odio y no amor. Pero el solo sentir algo hacia mi vida menos tediosa.

Me acosté con la vista clavada en el techo, irme, significaba un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo comienzo en el que yo podía recuperar todo aquello que perdí. Nadie sabría nada de la perra que fui, no podrían juzgarme.


	3. Despedida

Capitulo III.  
"Despedida"

Tenia un montón de cajas apretujadas en mi habitación se veía tan raro todo de esa manera, toda mi vida había vivido en esa misma casa, jamás la vi tan sola, ni siquiera cuando se fue papá y se llevo todas sus cosas, bueno, talvez sea hora de hablar algo más acerca de mi familia, mis padres se separaron y supongo que fue una de las mejores cosas que me han podido pasar, mi papá engaño a mamá durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron casados el tenia otra familia, demasiado para mi, en verdad. Bueno después de que mamá se enterara de la familia de mi padre nos fuimos a un hotel, mamá, y yo habíamos estado solas desde ese momento. Mis abuelos presionaron a mi padre para que nos dejara la casa a mamá y a mi, bueno más que nada a mi, ya que ellos no aceptaban que Charlie tuviera otra familia, era una deshorna para ellos.

Termine de empacar mi ultima caja, ahora ya no había mas que hacer, la mudanza era inevitable, pero aun me quedaba algo que hacer aquí, algo que no estaba segura si era lo mejor, tome mi abrigo y bufanda y baje a buscar a mamá.

-"Voy a salir, vengo en un rato"- Dije más como aviso que pidiéndole permiso.  
-"¿A dónde vas Bella?" –Pregunto confundida –"El vuelo sale en 2 horas y en media hora tenemos que irnos" –Dijo mientras miraba su reloj haciendo cálculos.  
-"No te preocupes, no me tardare" –Le dije y tome las llaves de su auto.

Subí rápido y me puse en marcha, no era muy lejos de casa, pero si quería llegar a tiempo necesitaría el auto, mis manos sudaban nerviosas, tenía meses sin dirigirle una palabra, él sin dirigirme una mirada, un nudo se hizo en mi garganta y llegue al lugar donde estaba segura que lo encontraría. Baje del auto tranquila, o tratando de tranquilizarme del auto, y me dirigí hasta la puerta, levante el brazo dispuesta a tocar, todo me parecía ridículo ¿qué hacia aquí? Baje la mano y estaba a punto de volver al auto cuando escuche una voz detrás mío.

-"¿Bella?" –Sentí como algo subía, bajaba y se paseaba por todo mi cuerpo. Voltee a verlo, él me miraba tan… ¿confundido o sorprendido? No lograba descifrar su expresión, escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, de nuevo, fue algo que no puedo explicar bien como me hizo sentir, camine hacia donde él estaba, a unos cuantos metros de mi, y trate de sonreír, pero simplemente la sonrisa no salía, no de verdad.

-"Hola" –Fue lo único que atine a decir, me sentía más estúpida que en cualquier otro momento de mi vida.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" –Dijo clavando sus ojos obscuros en los míos, había pasado tanto tiempo, que jamás pensé que la próxima vez en la que hablaríamos seria para despedirme de él.

-"Yo… yo solo vine a despedirme" –Dije tratando de sonar como si fuera cualquier otra persona con la que hablaba, como si no me importara, pero en ese momento en el que trate de convencerme de que era como cualquier otro, me di cuenta de que no, que había algo muy en el fondo aun por el, pero que junto a ese pequeño sentimiento de cariño había otro muy grande de rencor.

-"¿Despedirte?" –Pregunto ahora más confundido que hace un momento arqueando sus cejas, ahora que lo veía mejor me di cuenta de que su cabello era más corto, y de que no lo peinaba como antes, que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y que su voz tenia un tono algo diferente. –"¿Te vas de vacaciones?" –Pregunto de nuevo, al ver que no había una respuesta de mi parte ya que yo estaba perdida tratando de encontrar algo en él.

-"Ojala fuera eso"-Dije algo escéptica, pero al parecer él seguía sin entender nada, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que tendría que apresurarme o mamá me mataría por perder el vuelo –"No, en realidad… me iré a vivir a Phoenix" –Termine de decir, ahora él me miraba de una forma diferente, como… ¿Cómo si le doliera que me fuera? Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que desechara ese pensamiento, que de nada servia que tuviera pequeñas ilusiones.

-"Pero, no, no puedes irte" –Dijo, acomodando las ideas de su cabeza, como buscando una explicación coherente para lo que pasaba.

-"Yo también pensé eso" –Dije insegura al ver que se acercaba más a mi. –"Pero, supongo que no hay nada para quedarme" –Dije dándole un énfasis a la palabra nada, él me miro como ofendido, por un segundo.

-"¿Y yo?" –Dijo con algo de indignación, ¡no podía creerlo! ¿Que le pasaba? ¿por qué me hacia esto?-

-"¿Tú?" –Pregunte algo fastidiada. –"Tú, tu ni siquiera hubieras notado que me voy, si no te lo digo, ¡ni siquiera me miras! ¿Por qué me quedaría por ti? –Mentí, el era la única razón por la que me quedaría, o por la que me hubiera quedado, ahora mis emociones estaban mezclándose y no estaba segura de que quería.

-"Eso no es verdad" –Me contesto, iba a volver a hablar cuando llego alguien mas era un chico alto, uno de sus amigos, se sorprendió al ver que estábamos hablando.

-"Me tengo que ir" –Dije, no quería verlo más, no quería odiarlo –"Se me hace tarde, tengo que ir al aeropuerto" –Conteste cortante, mientras me giraba y sentí que me tomo por el brazo.

-"No te vayas" –Me dijo casi en un susurro, como para evitar que su amigo se diera cuenta, el resentimiento en mi pecho se hizo un poco más grande, y me safe de su brazo.

-"Demasiado tarde" –Fue lo único que dije, el otro chico solo veía la escena desde lejos, al parecer tenia miedo de acercarse más, pero en sus ojos se podía notar que se moría de curiosidad por saber que pasaba entre nosotros dos, camine hacia al auto, al parecer se había dado por vencido y me dejaría ir, cuando iba a abrir la puerta del auto me alcanzo.

-"Tu sabes que si las cosas cambiaron fueron por ti Isabella" –Me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre completo.

-"No luchaste lo demasiado supongo" –Termine de decir, iba a abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando me detuvo, de nuevo.

-"Aun no termino de luchar Bella, no lo olvides" –No pude verlo mas y me subí al auto, no entendí sus palabras por completo, pero, ya no tenia ningún sentido.

En unas horas Jacob Black sería solo un recuerdo de mi patético pasado.


End file.
